A stampede's Apprentice
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto never knew how this happened, one moment he was fight Sasuke one last time, the next he finds himself being the younger brother of a guy named Vash, how will his life be as not only being the younger brother, but also gaining the nickname "Naruto The Humanoid Maelstrom," along with gaining a certain ditsy insurance worker as a girlfriend, only him. Up For Adoption.


**Sorry about it being too long, I got really into it.**

 **After watching Trigun episodes, I came up with this possible crossover, I hope someone adopt's it and put's their own spin on it.**

 **A stampede's Apprentice**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **20 Years Before Canon**

 **Middle Of A Desert**

In the desert, not as hot as usual seeing as it was in the early morning, a gust of wind blows a tumble weed by, in the distance a lone figure is seen walking, hoping to get to the next town, "Oh Man, I could really use a drink right about now," The figure says in a whiny voice, now having a closer look the figure was a tall, lanky man, wearing a red trench coat, with spiky blond hair sticking straight up, wearing orange sunglasses, while on his back was a bag.

This person was named Vash the Stampede, a man wanted dead or alive for $$60,000,000,000, he also has other nicknames, but that would take too long to write down.

After sometime, Vash now see's something up ahead, moving towards it, he couldn't keep the curious look off his face, right in front of him, keeping a good distant of 20 feet, was what looked like a black circle in the air, "Huh, what's that thing!?"

Suddenly the circle rippled and an explosion blinded Vash, but before Vash knew what was happening, a great gust of wind blew him another 10 feet away from the strange circle, forcing him to do flips in the air while screaming.

During his "trip," Vash noticed the wind came from the circle, though before he could think on it, the man ended up landing on his head, with his head going to the side, making him wince in pain. (A.N. Think Trigun episode 2.)

Letting his legs flop onto the ground, Vash slowly sits up, rubbing his head and neck, "Oh man, I wasn't expecting that to happen," Crossing his arms and closing his eyes while leaning his head to the side, "Then again, I wasn't expecting a hole in the air," Suddenly opening his eyes, "Wait, where did it go!?"

Jumping up to look for it, Vash then see's something that wasn't there before, "AND WHERE THE HELL DID THAT CREATOR COME FROM!?"

That's right, just underneath where the hole was a 10 foot creator, "Oh man! I just know people are gonna blame me for this, I can just hear the rumours, ' An over 10 foot creator in the middle of the desert, more than likely made by Vash The Stampede,' OH MAN!"

While having a freak-out, something caught his eye, something orange and red, removing his hands from his head, focusing his attention on what it was, he now see's a young boy, looking no older than 17 or 19, wearing an orange jumpsuit and orange pants, along with a headband with a metal plate on it with a spiralling leaf motif on it.

Though what really got to him was the missing arm, jumping into the creator, not even caring if the boy was an evil person or not, Vash being who he is, gave the boy a check up, making sure he didn't have anymore injures, Vash decided to pick the kid up, having a serious look on his face, "Don't worry little buddy, I'll make sure you'll get proper treatment for your injuries."

In his sleep, the teenager subconsciously says weakly, " _D-Don't call me l-l-little._ " Though Vash was surprised by the response, he simply smiled and thought, "Wow, you're certainly strong if your still able to talk, unconscious or not, wanting to defend yourself even when you're like this proves it!"

Vash's eyes then became sorrowful, "By the looks of things, you've lost a lot of blood, your skins an unhealthy pale, and since you appeared out of nowhere, I'm gonna have to visit "the folks" on a certain ship," Suddenly realising something, Vash places the teen down and takes outa blanket from his bag, once he flattens it out on the ground, he then picks the other blond up and starts wrapping him up.

"There you go, at least this way you won't get any more injures or infections from the desert, now then," Taking a rope, Vash starts tying the injured person to his back, "There we go, nice and secured, I just hope you stay strong by the time you're being healed."

With that Vash and his new companion head off.

 **Few Miles on a cliff.**

At the moment, Vash was looking down the edge of the cliff, "Oh crap, I wish there was a better way up there, but I have no choice," Looking at his passenger, Vash could tell the teen was close to passing, "I guess I've got no choice, but I need to hurry," Rushing forward, Vash jumps off the cliff, "WAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAA, IT'S A GOOD THING THIS TYPHOON IS PASSING BY OTHERWISE WE'D BE IN REALLY BIG TROUBLE!"

Suddenly, his head rammed into the bottom of a hovering machine, thankfully the rope he used on his injured friend held, climbing to the platform, Vash waited for it to take him to the still floating ship, with a large red bump on his head, "Okay, while this thing takes us up, lets see how you're doing."

Lifting a little of the blanket, Vash see's that while the injuries were slowly healing, though quicker for a normal person, the teen was still pale, though now his face was red and he's breathing heavy, removing his right glove, Vash places his hand on the teen's head, though quickly pulled away, "OH CRAP, YOU'RE BURNING UP, I GOT TO GET YOU TO THE DOC'S RIGHT AWAY!"

Wrapping the teen back up, Vash saw the platform was finally docked, picking the teen up, he quickly moved towards the door, all the while muttering to himself, "Come on Doc, open the door, this kid needs help!"

Seeing the door open and a young bald man was standing behind them, help to see Vash, though when he looks in Vash's arms he see's a spiky blond teen breathing heavily with a red face, sighing to himself, "Vash, you just can't help yourself can you." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

Vash having a straight face replied, "I'm sorry doc, but this guy appeared from some strange black circle in the middle of the desert with a missing arm, and I couldn't just leave him."

Hearing Vash's reply, the doc couldn't fault him, though before he could think on the "black circle" bit, he needs to help the man out first, "Alright, bring him in, I'll see what I can do."

With that Vash happily takes the teen inside the ship, getting the one-armed teen on a medical bed, with the doctor doing his medical stuff. (A.N. I'm no doctor so I have no idea how doctors work.)

After a few minutes, the doctor called Vash in, "Vash, I'm gonna need something from you in order to help this young man."

Getting a confused look from the $$60 Billion Man, the doctor explains, "It seems that while his body is slowly healing, his cells are very slowly dying, I can help the boy with a blood-transfusion, but his blood isn't compatible with anyone on this ship, but after pulling up an old file, I found someone who just might be able to help "re-charge" his cells."

Seeing where the doctor was going with this, Vash asks (more like begs,) "Wait a minute doc, don't tell me..." The Humanoid Typhoon becoming paler and paler.

Seeing the doctor nod, made Vash have waterfall tears, "That's right, his blood is saturated in an unknown energy that's slowly running out, what he needs is something to "jump-start" or a replacement energy, and you fit the bill."

Before Vash knew what was going on, he was strapped to a chair, with the doctor taking a needle, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH, PLEASE DOC NO, THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY, WAIT, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo~"

Turns out his pleads fell on deaf-ears, with the doc's only words saying, "You brought him here, so he's your responsibility, also stop crying, I know your afraid of blood but it's for helping and healing this kid."

After the embarrassing display of Vash, the doctor, and a pale Vash, hooked up Vash's blood to the teen, "Now all we have to do is wait, and hope."

Hearing that, "Great, I'm gonna get something to eat that'll replenish what you took from me." The pale Vash says.

Looking towards Vash, the doctor replies, "Oh quit your pouting, you should at least be happy for saving someone."

With a pout-y face, Vash looks away and walks off to the cafetiere, while the doctor stays behind to keep an eye on the unconscious blond, who seems to be looking better, making the doctor look in interest, "hmm, now that's interesting, if I'd had to guess, I'd say you probably be awake tomorrow, awake but still weak."

Hooking up an I.V. drip so the teen doesn't die of starvation or thirst, the doctor thinks to himself, "I wonder what kind of changes will you bring to our world young man, it would certainly be interesting that's for sure." Moving towards a door, the doctor opens it and see's a blue trench coat with a golden vine on one side. (A.N. A darker blue Vergil coat from DMC3, since Naruto'll need something to not resemble Vash.)

Along with the same type of bodysuit Vash has underneath his coat, only instead of blue in some places it was orange. (A.N. Look up Vash's body suit on episode 26 and you'll get the idea.)

Looking back at the teen the doctor couldn't help but think, ' _Was it a premonition that this outfit and coat was made, or just a hobby that Jessica's mother developed,_ ' Looking back inside, he also spotted a bionic arm. (A.N. Think Deus Ex arm, only up to where Naruto lost his arm.)

Thinking even more, ' _I wanted to give Vash this arm when it was completed, but it would take too long to build it pass his elbow,_ ' looking at the boy's right arm he says to himself, "With the right modifications, I can change this arm from a left to a right, I'm sure Vash won't mind, he can stick with his usual arm."

With that in mind, the doctor went about modifying the arm, changing it so it functions as a right arm instead, looking towards the teen, the doctor says to himself, "By the looks of things, this kid hasn't done growing yet and with Vash's blood healing him, he'll need upgrading, I'll need to work on Vash's new arm next time, but for now I'll need to place the attachment on to his arm while he's unconscious, that way it'll save time."

So getting to work, the doctor began the surgery for the teens new arm.

 **Next Day**

Sighing and whipping the sweat off his forehead, the doctor looks at the time, "My god, I can't believe I pulled an all nighter modifying and attaching the new arm to him, let's hope he's grateful about it."

Vash soon walks in, feeling better after getting his stomach full and having a night sleep, "Hey Doc, how's the kid, is he feeling better yet, huh?"

Looking towards the teens arm, Vash couldn't help but yell out, "WHAT THE!? DOC~ Why'd you give him the awesome looking arm!?"

Suddenly something hit Vash on the head, knocking him over and onto his back, "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOT, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

The 2 adults, though one had is legs in the air due to being hit in the face, blinked at the voice, both then looked towards the bed and see the young teen holding his head with his left hand, grunting in pain from the headache, more than likely caused by Vash, the doc simply says to himself, "I guess I was wrong about him feeling weak when he wakes up."

The young man hearing the voice looks towards the 2, with Vash getting back up from the floor, though he's got a red bump on his forehead from the recently thrown bedpan, having a confused look on his face, the teen asks, "Who the heck are you guys!?"

The doctor, feeling like he's looking at a possible younger brother of Vash asks, "How about we introduce ourselves to each other young man, my name is... but everyone just calls be Doc, this hapless idiot is called Vash," (A.N. I don't really know the Dotor's name, so it's open for everyone.)

Ignoring the 'Hey!' from Vash, the doc continued, "And he's the one who not only found you, but brought you here for healing and replacing your right arm that you lost."

The teen's eyes widened, looking at the limb, he saw that while it looks cool and he could control it easily, considering it's connected to his nerves, his real arm was gone, taking a deep breath, the teen looks towards the 2, showing the same type of eyes Vash has, letting the doctor know the kid was a good strong person, "Nice to meet you guys, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, do you guys have any ramen, I'm SO~ hungry!"

Making the doctor sweat-drop and think, ' _He is definitely like a little Vash brother!_ '

Moving on from the moment, the doctor replied, "Vash will get you something, but while he does, I need to run some tests, just to make sure everything in your body is healed."

Though he was feeling reluctant, the now named Naruto complied, after the tests, with Naruto eating something that the taller blond calls doughnuts, though it's not as good as ramen it certainly comes in seconds, the doctor couldn't believe the results.

Turning to the 2, though he couldn't believe the resemblance the 2 had, the doctor says, "Well I must say while you've fully healed something interesting has happened," Gaining the 2 blonds interest the doctor continued, "After the scan, it would seem that young Naruto's body has somehow integrated with Vash's blood, almost as if he has become your younger half-brother Vash, I'm not sure how or why, it could be a many number of things, but this is only the beginning stage, as far aw we know, Naruto might become the same as you Vash."

Shocking the 2 blonds even further, Naruto shakes his head out of the shock, "Wait a minute, why did you need to give me some of his blood, I've always been a fast healer."

The doctor nodded in understanding, "Yes, I noticed that, but while your body was slowly trying to heal itself, your cells were very slowly dying, due to not having enough of that unknown energy in your body and by the looks of things that energy wasn't coming back, so you needed a blood-transfusion with Vash in order to replace your energy with something else, since he is a human-type plant, his body has a different type of energy that managed to help heal you, but now, because of the transfusion, you've become a half-plant yourself."

Naruto was floored, somehow his chakra was running out, yet at the same time, he could feel a new type of energy replacing it, and since he only has one hand he can't use any of his jutsus, minus Rasengun, but only a limited amount of times until the new energy fully replaces it, his eyes were shaking, he could feel himself almost blacking out at the notion.

That is until a hard slap to the back of his back knocked out of it, as well as his bed, "HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA YOU STUPID RED IDIOT!?" He wouldn't say blond since he is blond as well, so he'll use his coat instead.

But instead of being insulted, Vash simply smiles and picks Naruto up, "AWE, I ALWAYS WANTED A LITTLE BROTHER," Granted he has his twin brother, Knives, but they never really knew who was the younger brother, not to mention Knives' feelings about humans.

Suddenly Vash starts hugging Naruto, causing Naruto to become uncomfortable, with a twitching eye, Naruto then punches the grown man in the face, sending Vash screaming into the wall with his face caved in, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HUGGING ME LIKE THAT, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

The doctor knew Vash did that to help Naruto out, and even though Naruto was angry, the doc could see in Naruto's eyes that he was happy about having a big brother, the doctor cleared his throat, gaining Naruto's attention, though Vash was slowly picking himself up, rubbing his face, "Anyway Naruto, unfortunately, your clothes were ruined, but lucky for you, someone here took up making clothes as a hobby."

Moving towards the locker, the doctor pulled out the clothes from before out for Naruto, "Here you go young man, get changed in here, oh and don't worry about the heat, the clothes'll keep you nice and cooled, since they are the same as Vash's clothes, just different colour and style."

Putting the clothes on, Naruto couldn't help but be impressed, "Though I wish it had more orange, these are still pretty cool."

While he was changing, Vash and the doctor was waiting outside, "Vash, you'll have to look after him,"

With a whining voice, Vash asks, "Why me, can't he just stay here?" The doctor just sighs, "Vash, you saw the look in his eyes didn't you, he's the adventuring type, from what I gather, he is basically your little brother, you need to look after him."

Thinking things over, Vash couldn't help but remember Rem saying to him, ' _Look after your brother._ ' Granted she was talking about Knives, but it was almost the same thing.

Deciding for once to listen to the doctor, Vash nods, "Alright, I take him with me, I even teach him that the world is made of Love & Peace along the way." Standing in his pose at the time, never noticing Naruto exiting the medical room and hearing, as well as seeing him.

Though a voice behind him said, "Awesome, so when will we be going then, idiot brother." Causing Vash to about to yell at him, though stopped when he saw the cool clothes Naruto was wearing.

Vash saying out loud, "Wow, I got to say LITTLE brother, those clothes suit you." Empathising the word 'little' just to annoy Naruto, and it worked.

While the two blonds were arguing, the doctor couldn't help but smile and think, ' _Yep, just like real brothers, though they're not fooling anyone, even though they basically met just now, they've bonded to such a degree, though I can't help but wonder how much trouble will they get into._ '

 **The End.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this, sorry if it's longer than my usual one-shots, but I wanted to try and get everything together for what might happen if Naruto became the "little brother" of Vash The Stampede, since both are pretty much walking disasters waiting to happen.**

 **Also as you saw I even said, in time, Naruto might become the same as Vash, a humanoid plant, meaning he'll age like Vash, also since he hasn't finished growing yet, Naruto would be the same size as Vash after 20 years, along with using the energy to heal himself from injures because he's basically using it the same way as chakra, unlike Vash.**

 **As for pairing(s) I'm thinking Milly Thompson, can you picture Naruto and Milly together, I'm not to sure on Meryl, since she'd remind him too much of Sakura.**

 **But I'll leave the choices to whoever adopts, I can see Naruto picking up a few bad habits from Vash and becoming Naruto The Humanoid Maelstrom, because of his name's meaning.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Trigun**


End file.
